


Let Me Make You Proud

by Iamanidot



Series: Ashes of a Broken Clock (Time Travel Tommy AU) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream gets dunked on, Gen, L'Manburg Revolution, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sapnap and Punz and the rest of the Dream SMP faction of the war were there as well, Time Travel AU, Time Travel Fix-It, Tommyinnit needs a hug, bow duel, slight angst, sorry they didnt have enough clout /j, they just werent notable enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamanidot/pseuds/Iamanidot
Summary: "I'm proud of you, Tommy."The blonde child bid goodbye to his best friend as he opened the doors to his home, finally given a chance of a live he never got to live. He could finally be a child, he could finally be free! Dream was gone, so what else could go wrong?A lot of things, really.He dreams of a fateful night, the same night that changed the entire server and is given a chance to reverse the history he was cursed to live through.A bowstring is pulled, and he realizes it isn't a dream.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ashes of a Broken Clock (Time Travel Tommy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Let Me Make You Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ticked Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245629) by [Xenolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenolis/pseuds/Xenolis). 



> PFJRJDNFKSX OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS BUT I FORGOT
> 
> Title is from Let Me Make You Proud, a song from Tangled: The Animated Series, amazing show, amazing plot, and amazing songs.

**_Maybe I make things a mess_ **

A bow was drawn, the string held tightly in his fingertips, as the arrow notched itself in his grasp, the rising sun illuminating the wooden bridge as the two duelists walked away from each other.

Ten paces.

His arm shook, he's done this before, he doesn't have to worry about anything, he was Tommyinnit and he was the man and he was the best and he was just the coolest-

Nine.

He ran his sweaty palm through his hair, the young man trying to calm his raging nerves. _Fuck,_ what if he lost? What if he died? He wouldn't respawn- _no, he had this, he could do this, it wasn't real it was just a drea-_

Eight.

He could win this, he could kill him, he could finally win against the fucking green son of a bitch and his stupidly self absorbed ego, he could finally have another chance to wipe the ~~fake~~ smug grin on that fucking porcelain mask that plagued his nightmares, but this was a _dream,_ this wasn't a nightmare. The bastard would have no more power over him.

Seven.

**_And maybe you're right to have doubts in me._ **

He looked to his side for a split second, and he saw Wilbur's face, _oh Prime he hasn't seen any life in his brother's eyes since before the election he looks so, so young, he doesn't look like the madman who blew up his childhood, he was just, he looked just like Wilbur Soot, his older brother, the one who teased him and bullied him and laughed with him and hugged him and-_ the older man's eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place. ~~It was worry, Wilbur was worried about him, but why should he be worried? Tommy was fine, he was going to be fine.~~

Six.

**_Maybe, but nevertheless_ **

He snapped back into attention, as he placed another foot forward. He was going to do this, he was going to survive this, he wasn't going to lose a single disc tonight, he swore on every item he owned and every god he could pray to. 

Five.

**_If you for once could just trust me_ **

The wood creaked against his step, and the tight grip of the bow handle he carried was starting to sting, he was pretty sure if he used a bit more strength he'd half it. Still, despite the shrieking agony beckoning his fingers to ease, he carried himself forward.

_He wasn't so sure this was a dream anymore, it felt too real, it felt too lucid he- he needed to breathe fuck fuck he can't breath-_

Four.

**_Just this once, let me come through for you_ **

He snapped back to focus, as his older brother's voice grinds the storm of his mind's thoughts to a halt. Another foot forward. He wasn't going to give that asshole the opportunity to get to his head, the motherfucker had already done enough damage to his sanity. He had to stay calm, for Wilbur, for Tubbo.

Three.

**_The way that you want me to_ **

Another step, and he glanced beside himself once more and locked eyes with Tubbo, his best friend, his brother, his lifelong partner in crime oh God he looked so young, so carefree- The worry present on Tubbo's face didn't seem to fit, despite the emotion being the only thing Tommy ever saw in his eyes since they had reunited after the final eruption of New L'Manberg. 

Two.

**_Let me make you proud_ **

One more step. Soon, the moment of truth would arrive. He gripped the bow tighter, the pain helping him organize his thoughts as he grit his teeth. He had to win this, if he did he wasn't going to give the discs away, if he did he would reassure the citizens of their safety and prove their decision in keeping Wilbur president was the best, if he did there would be no need for an election, if he did then Wilbur would be proud of him-

One.

**_Let me show you the best in me_ **

The two enemies turned to face the other as arrows matched, the bow strings snapping as the two archers hastily pull new arrows on their bows. Arrowheads slam against the bridge, as both dodged and weaved through the other's projectiles, narrowly avoiding fatal hits as the duelists continued their bout.  
Tommy reached for his inventory, and noticed a small, peculiar, possibly life-ending detail. He had a single arrow left.

_He had to make it count, he had to win it this time, he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to-_

An arrowhead pierces through the chest of his opponent, as Dream is knocked back and falls on his back. A moment passes. 

Dust flies through the air, as items of armor and weapons more powerful than his imagination exploded forth, as the opposing faction hurried and gathered the items, afraid of giving any of them a singular advantage, but for once? Tommy paid them no heed.

He- he did it- 

**_Let me give you a reason to believe-_ **

TommyInnit grinned with pride. He had won! He killed Dream! He didn't need to give the discs back! He had won their independence! 

He glanced beside him one more time, as the burning sun fully rose to shine its blazing heat upon them all, and he saw Wilbur- _he saw his brother- _he was smiling- he was matching his grin- he was proud.__

__**_-that I can stand tall._ ** _ _

__Tommy hopped off the wooden bridge and sprinted to his brothers as he caught them in a warm hug. He missed this. He missed them. He even had Fundy join, and as all of them celebrated the festivities, the lone traitor turned his back, and walked off to his castle, barely a king. For what was a king, without a subject who cared? What was a king, who had nothing to rule over but the land of the lost and lonely?_ _

__**_And when I return_ ** _ ****_

_**And eventually, the warmth of the hug faded to obscurity, as the adrenaline died down and all four collapsed on the clear grass, bloody, battered, bruised to all hell and back, tired smiles resting on their faces.** _

_**Tommy glanced at the blue sky, admiring the fluffy clouds and the contrasting warmth it carried to overcome the cold dread he had felt. This wasn't a dream. He knew it. He had actually gone back. He didn't know how, he didn't even know why, but he had, and the first thing on his agenda was to make the fucking smiley boy pay.** _

_****_And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be._ ** ** _

_**"Hey Wilbur?"** _

_**"Yeah, Tommy?"** _

_**"Are you proud of me?"** _

_**"Tommy, believe me when I say that I have never been prouder of you, you actually fucking did it! This is bloody mental Tommy- how did you- how?"** _

_****_Maybe then you will realize-_** ** _

_**Tommy smiled a toothy grin as he responded to his brother, joy and pride evident in his tone, surprisingly lacking the usual childish arrogance and replaced by a healthy confidence,** _

_**"I'm just that fucking awesome, Big Man- wAIT I JUST REALIZED I FUCKING KILLED DREAM- OH PRIME I ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT- OH MY FUCKING PRIME I-"** _

_**And as the boy nearly went mad with his achievement just catching up to him, his head resting on the grass, surrounded by people who cared for him, his smile went wider. He knew what was coming. He knew this calm wouldn't last. But he'd be damned if he let the son of a bitch take these moments away from him without a fight.** _

_**He was TommyInnit, the former Vice President and he was the formerly exiled hero of L'Manburg. Sure, he was still pretty fucking scared of the masked hunter, but so was everyone really, even Technoblade, and soon, the bitch would be the one to fear him instead. Dream _will_ pay.** _

_****_-That you never actually knew me at all._ ** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted a Time Travel AU of the SMP, just cause one of the many prevalent themes were "learning from past mistakes," and what better way of learning from their past mistakes than being placed into the very same situations you had been in before, but this time with the knowledge and wisdom to _not_ completely screw themselves over? And thus, Time Travel AU, but this time its Tommy instead of our resident timey wimey shenanigan central Mr. KarlJacobs.


End file.
